


in situ

by notearchiver



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: Elle and Vivian celebrate the opening of Pink, Woods, & Kensington.





	in situ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serephemeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephemeral/gifts).



"The Law Offices of Pink, Woods, & Kensington," Elle said, spinning in her desk chair. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Vivian smiled at Elle as she entered the office, hands full of drinks, and kicked the door shut behind her. "It should, seeing as we named it." She set the Starbucks cups on the desk. "And here I am, partner and still fetching coffee."

Elle stopped twirling and swept her hands across her empty desk. She patted the mahogany fondly as if it was a favorite pet. "But you're my partner, babe!"

"Truly, there is nothing better than that," Vivian replied dryly, perching on the side of the desk and leaning down to give Elle a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, about the Heller case—"

"I think you meant to say 'Now's the time to celebrate,'" Elle said, and she pulled Vivian into a proper kiss.

"We celebrated when we signed the papers," Vivian murmured, but she let herself fall forward and tangled one hand in Elle's hair, the other moving to the back of Elle's dress. She felt around for a zipper but didn't find a seam. "How do I get this off you?"

"You don't need to get that off." Elle motioned at Vivian, who scooted off the desk, and kicked her legs up, hooking her heels on the desk and spreading her thighs. Her dress bunched up, revealing what Vivian could only describe as a scrap of pink lace. The fabric didn't even pretend to cover the soft blonde curls or shiny wetness.

Vivian slid between Elle's legs and ran a finger down the edge of the lace, then back up until her thumb was covering Elle's clit, her knuckles brushing against her labia. The lace was wet against her skin.

"I don't remember you putting these on this morning," Vivian said, stroking Elle's clit.

"I didn't." Elle's voice hitched at the end of the sentence, and Vivian applied more pressure. A thrum ran through her, settling between her legs.

"So you rode over here bare and put your panties on in front of the windows?" She pulled the lace to the side, baring Elle to the cool air of the office. "I bet you sat in this chair, spread just like this, and shimmied them up your legs imagining me taking them off." Vivian mouthed at the bunched up lace, deliberately avoiding Elle's clit. "You were wet before you even pulled up your skirt. I bet you were fingering yourself while I was getting coffee. Is that it?" Vivian pulled back and stared up at Elle.

Elle's cheeks were flushed. One of her hands was clenching the arm of the chair, and her other hand trailed up her chest. Even as she watched, Elle reached down the top of her dress. The lace of her bra peeked over the edge of the dress's neckline, and Vivian could see the outline of Elle's fingers as she massaged her nipple. She was smiling.

Vivian snapped the lace underwear against Elle's clit in retaliation, eliciting a full-body jerk. "Now that your attention is back where it should be," she said, "how about you answer my question." Vivian punctuated each word with a flick to Elle's clit. "Did you have those pretty nails up your hole? Is that why you got them done yesterday?"

"Vivian!"

"Well?" Vivian applied more pressure harder, and Elle gasped, pushing up against her fingers.

"Yes! I was teasing myself while you were in line at Starbucks getting my venti. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Exactly what I want to hear," Vivian said, then, without pause, pulled the lace to the side once more and grabbed Elle's clit between her teeth, biting down just a bit more than Elle preferred. She ignored Elle's squeak and pushed her thighs wider, moving down until she was able to slip her tongue into Elle's entrance.

Vivian's cheeks were wet and she knew at least some of her hair was getting soaked, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Elle rocking against her, the pressure of Elle's thighs against her head and the taste of Elle on her tongue.

Intellectually she knew the taste wasn't significantly different than that of the women she had been with before, but in the moment, Elle was the tangiest of them all, sharp as a pink grapefruit picked early in the season.

She didn't care that the coffee she had waited in line for was forgotten on the edge of the desk, that the blinds were open behind them and all of New York City could see them. All Vivian cared about was the pressure of Elle's hand in her hair, the prick of Elle's stiletto through the linen of her blouse.

Vivian sucked harder and grabbed Elle's wrist, pushing down until she got the message. From there it was a whirlwind of simultaneously finding time to breathe while doing her best to drown in Elle. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, thrum matching the pulse between her legs, but like hell was she going to stop. Not until Elle wanted her to.

Later, head resting on Elle's thigh, Vivian reveled in the contented sigh coming from above. The heat between her legs hadn't subsided, but it was little distraction from the musky scent and taste of Elle settling in her mouth.

"Good?" Vivian asked.

"Best in New York, a tongue smooth enough to win every time," Elle confirmed sassily. "We've got the Heller case."

Vivian huffed a quiet laugh and smoothed Elle's dress, hand lingering at the meeting of her thighs. "You're unbelievable, riding my face one moment and conquering the courtroom the next, not a piece of clothing out of place."

"Well, not quite," Elle admitted sheepishly. "I'm sitting on a wet spot the size of California, and it's definitely not water."

This time Vivian laughed for real. "I can think of ways to make it the size of Texas." Underneath her fingers, she could feel the ruined lace of Elle's panties. "Want to have another go?"


End file.
